


your births were prophecies

by anotherbuskitten



Series: live, die, rinse, repeat [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: “My mother groaned, my father wept,into the dangerous world I leapt.”― William Blake





	your births were prophecies

1.

The first son of Odin is a bastard child. It’s one thing not to be born from the queen, it’s quite another to not even have a queen. Plausibility can only go so far.

Tyr is born during the Asgard-Vanir wars. His mother is a woman. That’s all they know for certain. A whore, some say. A beggar, others. A queen, Tyr whispers to himself at night. He has the same eyes as his queen. Even her real son can’t say that.

Tyr is born during battle. His father is away, well his father didn’t know it was happening, well his father was the king, well his father must have killed a hundred men before her first scream ends.

Well it was never a surprise what he became God of.

 

2.

The second son of Odin is a bastard child. It’s ridiculous because no one would have known otherwise, if he had just been presented as Frigga’s son, except that Odin brings the mother to his palace.

Thor is born during peacetime. His mother is a goddess. They called her Jord. No one remembers when she stopped receiving prayers. Maybe it was when her son was born? Maybe he cried so loud he brought storms to his bedside to sing him lullabies? Maybe no one wanted to pray to a woman who only ever loved natural disasters.

Thor is born during peacetime. His father is bored, well his father already has a son, well his father loves his kingdom, well his father loves his subjects, well his father is a kind man, a good man, a good parent – well let’s not quibble.

Thor loves easily but he isn’t what anyone would call good at it. He tries his hardest of course, the poor thing, but he. He never knew her name you know.

 

3.

The third son of Odin is a bastard child.

No one knows how Loki is born. People tell stories, some even write songs but no one _knows_.

That’s enough though, isn’t it? No one ever knows him.

 

4.

The fourth son of Odin is a beautiful child. All the songs say so. Balder is beloved by all.

Balder is born when things are still beautiful in Asgard. The king and queen have three sons who are well loved even if the question of heirs is still contested.

Balder is born in the golden centuries before his youngest elder brother goes mad. His mother is queen. He has neither doubts nor reasons for them.

Balder is born happy, happy and smiling, and all of Asgard will be in celebrations for centuries to come. They will be finished almost just before Thor’s coronation ceremony. Balder has never doubted that his brother would be a good king. Thor is very like their father.

Balder’s birth heralded a new age in Asgard.

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely connected: I have deep issues with Loki's plotline in Thor being 'wants to be king' because he's the YOUNGER brother and that isn't how succession works. Uggghhh. I mean, the 'Odin playing them against each other their whole lives' thing is fine but if you make it out to be a jealousy issue that's just annoying. And I don't even really like Loki. Not MCU anyway. I like him as an unsympathetic villain and also Kid/AoA.  
> Also even though I know better than to compare Marvel Norse myths with actual Norse myths I still get annoyed about the idea that Thor is Frigga's son, and while we're (not) on the subject, that Loki just completely forgives her while still hating Odin. But that's a double standards, writing issue as opposed to the previous nitpicking (which is particularly stupid considering that I don't know that much about Norse myths anyway) ugh
> 
> COMING UP NEXT TIME: First Words! (Y'know, unless I write something different.)


End file.
